Good morning, Dr Oliver
by Interstellar Overdrive
Summary: Noah/Reid - Reid has to get up for a board of directors' meeting, but Noah isn't letting him - yet.  *wink wink nudge nudge* NC-17


**Title:** Good Morning, Dr. Oliver 

**Rating:** NC-17 

**Word Count:** 1,610 

**Summary:** Reid has to get up to go to a board of directors meeting, but Noah isn't letting him go - yet ;)

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Boo hiss. 

**Beta:** None 

**Warnings:** Just some NC-17 Neid lovin ;) 

**Notes**: Dr. Misugi is a Captain Tsubasa (soccer anime) character (Jun Misugi) - there HAS to be a CT character in here somewhere XD can't help it, LOL

Oliver Reid rolled over drowsily as his smart phone's alarm went off. Damn...7:00 _already?_ His days off were getting _way_ too short. He lifted his head up just enough to look out the window, as he reached over to his phone to shut off the alarm. He turned on the small table lamp on his nightstand, casting a soft, warm light in the room. From his standpoint, he could see the tree in his back yard blowing wildly this frigid winter morning. Although it wasn't snowing (for once), ice had formed on the window. _Great...another beautiful day in Chicago, _Reid thought resentfully. Why couldn't they have scheduled the annual board of directors meeting in _June_, for pity's sake?

Reid let out a sharp sigh as he knew he couldn't put it off any further- he _had _to get up. But just as he sat up to get out of bed -

"Where are YOU going?"

A strong arm gently wrapped around his lean torso, pulling him back. Reid moaned fretfully as he felt Noah's warm, tall bare body against his. He HAD to get up for his meeting at the hospital. And Noah wasn't exactly helping.

"I have to get up." Reid said regretfully.

"No, you don't." Noah mumbled, snuggling up against this love, his other arm wrapping around him underneath his body, with a long leg draping over Reid's.

Reid smiled, took one of Noah's hands with his, and kissed his fingers. "Yes I do, unfortunately. I have a board of directors meeting at the hospital, and - " Reid's train of thought was cut off as he felt something _else_ glide against him. "Noah -" he began, but couldn't finish, as he felt Noah's soft lips brush the back of his neck.

"Mayy_errr._.." Reid growled. He swore that man had the _worst_ timing. Not that Reid _wanted_ to leave, of course. Get out of a warm bed with his beautiful lover and brave a cold winter's day, all to go to a _tearfully_ dull board of directors meeting? _Please._

"Call in sick." Noah suggested.

"Oh, yeah - _that'll_ go over well." Reid replied sarcastically. "Hey, sorry, Dr. Misugi, I can't make it to the board of directors' meeting - see, Noah is horny and he refuses to let me get out of bed."

Noah grinned. "Perfect - do you want to call, or should I?" Noah replied, his lips brushing against the nape of Reid's neck.

Reid laughed, turning himself on his back and faced Noah to finish his conversation. "Noah, seriously, I really have to - mmph..." Which Noah had finished for him by capturing the gorgeous neurosurgeons' mouth with his own. Reid broke the kiss - "Noah, come on, I -aah..." Again the doctor's train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of Noah's mouth on his neck, gently sucking the sensitive flesh. "have...to..." Noah kissed and licked a trail from Reid's neck down to his hard chest. "No..ah..." Noah smiled as he licked a pert nipple, taking the pink nub between his teeth, loving how Reid's protests became weaker, but more breathy. Noah continued his way down Reid's lightly muscled, yet finely sculpted body, glancing at the time so he wouldn't make his lover late to work. If only he could keep Reid here all day...

Reid bit his lip as Noah's ministrations trailed lower, past his defined abs, "Fuck..." to meet his smooth, hard cock, "mmmnnn..." Reid bit his lip as Noah licked up, then down the shaft before taking it fully into his mouth. Reid writhed helplessly, his pretty blue eyes closed, his hands in Noah's soft black hair. Reid then opened his eyes as Noah continued to gently suck him, the soft light of the table lamp casting a warm glow on Noah's bare body, illuminating the lean muscles on his tall form.

"No..ah..damn..." Reid breathed huskily. In an instant, he found himself flipped over onto his stomach. Noah's hands smoothed up the back of Reid's toned thighs, up to his perfectly sculptured ass. "nnnn..." Reid's hips slowly grinded into the bed, as Noah massaged his firm ass. Noah then spread Reid's firm cheeks, and he began licking the puckered entrance.

"Ah...fu-_uuck.." _ Reid breathily moaned, as he felt Noah's tongue probe his tight opening. He then felt two fingers wet with saliva enter him, slowly opening him wider, probing deeper. Reid's hips pushed back against Noah's fingers, slowly fucking himself on Noah's hand. Reid looked back at Noah, his blue eyes almost a shade darker. "Noah..."

Noah knew he couldn't last much longer with this beautifully erotic sight in front of him. He swiftly removed his fingers, grabbed Reid's slim hips and thrust his rigid cock deep inside his love.

Reid cried out in desire, lifting himself up higher on his knees as Noah thrust into him hard, and fast. "No...ah...fu...u..." Was all Reid could manage to say as Noah slammed into him.

"Fuck...dammit, Reid...I...want...to keep you here..." Noah was almost able to form a complete sentence as he aimed to fuck the doctor senseless.

"No...No..ah..." Reid moaned as he took Noah's thrusts, wanting to make this last as long as possible, but at the same time knowing he _had_ to get going. "Noah - fuck - I - " Reid licked his palm and reached down between his legs to hasten his orgasm, but Noah caught it in time and grabbed his wrist, leaning over to keep it where it was. "Not yet - please..." Noah whispered in his ear.

"Mayy_yerrrr_..." Reid moaned out of frustration - he had to go - but first he had to come!

"Just..a little..." Noah breathed, still pumping roughly into Reid. Dammit, he did NOT want Reid to go. Come? Well...

"Alright. But...we - have - a date later..." Noah panted his words before letting go of Reid's wrist. He then grasped his lover's cock, and pumped it in rhythm to his own quick, hard thrusts. Reid came with a long, deep moan as Noah helped him to completion. It wasn't long before Noah came hard into Reid, moaning deeply into Reid's back.

Noah gently withdrew himself from Reid and lay down next to him. Reid lay on his stomach, catching his breath. He looked over at Noah who was catching his breath as well, a loving look in his crystal blue eyes. Noah then yawned, and stretched lazily on the soft, yet blanket-tossled bed.

"Well isn't _that_ nice?" Reid quipped in his usual sardonic tone. "You get to stay in a nice, warm bed after you ravage me, while I have to go out into the cold to go to work." He then got up and stepped to the bathroom to take his shower. Noah couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Reid demanded from the bathroom.

"You." Noah called back from his comfy spot on the bed. "You're so cute: I 'RAVAGED' you." Noah laughed. It just sounded so funny to him - Reid using language from bodice-ripper novels to describe their morning love making. And in that same level yet sarcastic tone of his. Funny how that same tone of voice used to piss Noah off to no end; and now he found it to be incredibly cute.

"Well - you DID." Reid called from the shower. Thankfully he still had plenty of time to get ready. "And you KNEW I had to get up for that board meeting today."

"Are you complaining?" Noah called back from the bed, now snuggled up in the covers.

Reid was quiet for a moment, before saying, "N-no." He admitted. "But-"

"-what?" Noah asked. He still hadn't left the bed.

Reid sighed, then smiled to himself How can you reason with a 21 year old that it was more important to get to a board meeting on time than to have sex? He remembered what he was like when he was Noah's age - he was voracious, for Gods' sake. So it shouldn't be any surprise that Noah was the same way. And he absolutely _adored_ Reid.

_So what the hell am I bitching about?_ Reid thought to himself.

"So what do you want to do for dinner later?" Noah called from the bed. Ah yes - food - Noah was a man after his own heart.

"I don't know." Reid called back. "How about we meet at Nishida's for sushi and sake?"

"Nice." Noah replied, then yawned.

"Good." When he finished, Reid left the bathroom, towel around his waist as he dried his hair. He smiled at the sight of Noah drifting off to sleep - he looked so sweet. Reid wanted to go over and kiss him good night...but then he knew Noah - and didn't want to be trapped again. He decided to wait until he was about to leave, and Noah was fast asleep.

And he'd make SURE Noah was asleep...


End file.
